Get on Your Boots
by Captain Alfie
Summary: Sirius and James are supposed to be going to the Muggle Funfair, but Sirius is distracted by James and his new boots... Slash, rated M for language.


This is a song fic as much as it's _inspired _by a song, and I quote, oh, two lines of it in Sirius' speech. Those two lines are (obviously) not mine, and fully credited to U2. When I heard the song I thought of Sirius and James, and then this came to me (when I was supposed to writing roleplay replies, darnit, I still haven't got them done) and I had to write it down. So, yeah. R&R, please? I want to know what you think. If you don't work it out, this is Sirius' point of view.

_I do not claim ownership of anything you recognise in this fic (so Sirius and James, who are JKR's and Sirius' words in the penultimate paragraph, which are lyrics from Get on your Boots, by U2)._

**GET ON YOUR BOOTS**

You've been waiting in the Potter's hallway for several minutes now. You're grinning from ear to ear, but you're starting to wonder where the hell James has got to. You're going to the Muggle Funfair, something the Potters do every year, but you've never been before. You're excited, but James has been gone for ten minutes now, and you're beginning to curse yourself for saying you'll wait downstairs and James for being such a bloody woman about getting ready to go out.

There's a laugh from the top of the stairs – his laugh, James' – and you look up to see him standing there grinning down at you. And you're grinning up at him, but you're not _looking _at him like he is at you. No, you're _staring_ and you can't help it.

"Fuck, James," you hear yourself whisper, but it sounds kind of alien and it wasn't supposed to be out loud. But he didn't miss it (too bloody observant for his own good) and he is smirking at you and asking "What was that, Sirius?" in such a fucking innocent voice when he know _exactly_ what you said. But you can't say anything more and you're just staring, speechless.

And he's noticed that too, he's just standing there looking down at you with a slightly confused look on his face, on the only thought running through your head is _fuck, James_. And the idea of those words of surprise seems a pretty good one right now, but that would mean taking him out of those _fucking amazing _clothes which had put the words in your mouth in the first place. And while that is rather appealing it would mean your fifteen minute wait was wasted, so that can wait for later, if at all, because as far as you know James is as straight as an arrow and only has eyes for that _Evans_.

And you're still staring up and he's looking down and he's so _oblivious_ it's not at all funny. And he just doesn't get it, because he looks so confused, but he is _beautiful_ to you. And he's wear brand new (you can tell because they're not scuffed) black boots which make him almost an inch tall (so he's rivalling you in height now, but he looks so innocent, despite his _sexy as hell _outfit, that he could be a child) and fairly tight black trousers and that scruffy red shirt that always makes him look _insanely _hot (like he doesn't always) and still all you can think is _fuck_.

But you can't have been watching very carefully, because he's standing _this far_ away from you now and he's asking if you're alright and your thoughts are starting to come back, though you don't know how, and then he simply says "What?"

And now you're whispering again and your voice is hoarse and you're wondering if your eyes are as dark as his. But you're talking finally, so you're not really thinking about that, "You don't get it, do you?" And he still just looks confused so you carry on, "You don't know how beautiful you are."

And now the tables have turned and he's backing you against the wall and your thoughts have gone again, but he's telling you that the Funfair is on tomorrow as well (but you've forgotten all about the Fun fair until now, and James' earlier talk about Evans is making _no _sense _at all_) so maybe you should stay at home this evening, and now the thought _fuck James _is all you have left and it seems a _very_ good idea.


End file.
